


How Could I Forget?

by Luna_Myth



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Death, Drabble, Edolas era stuff, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, I Tried, Lisanna Strauss (mentioned), Loss, Love, NaLi - Freeform, Present Tense, Prompt Fill, Separations, Tumblr Prompt, Words, but not really, i dunno what that's about btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myth/pseuds/Luna_Myth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'things you said with too many miles between us'</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could I Forget?

Words can slip out sometimes, automatic and unmeant. It happens all the time, in small scale throughout the day. If someone says hello, someone else says hello back. Someone opens a door and someone else thanks them. Someone asks Natsu how he is and he says he’s fine. It’s automatic. 

But it’s not always true. 

His guildmates don’t question his answer, but they don’t believe him either. Natsu is subdued and rarely does that mean he’s ‘fine’. 

“Come on, Happy, let’s go,” Natsu says as if they are in the middle of a conversation. He rises from his seat and takes off, Happy following close by. Soon they have left the guildhall behind completely. 

“Where are we going, Natsu?” Happy dares to ask. His friend is sullen, like a dark cloud is hanging over him, but he is still his friend and Happy is the closest thing Natsu has to a confidante. 

“Some place away from there. Somewhere open.”

Natsu throws a glance over his shoulder at Happy, tugging his scarf at the same time. “It was getting all stuffy in there. Outside is better.”

“Whatever you say,” says Happy reluctantly. Things still hurt just as much outside the guildhall as they would inside it, but he lets Natsu believe what he will. 

They wander around a forest for a while and it almost seems Natsu might actually have been onto something. His mood lifts as he and Happy explore the forest, the activity seemingly invigorating him. The two of them have always enjoyed having adventures out in the world, the possibilities endless and exciting. It’s even better with a friend, Natsu thinks, beckoning Happy forward to look at a weird tree he’s spotted. 

“Look at all those birds’ nests!” Natsu says to Happy. “I bet it’s a bird hotel. We should ask Lisan-”

Just like that, his good mood disappears. He trails off mid-word, an automatic word, a word that doesn’t work anymore, and a shadow falls across his face. Happy doesn’t say anything either, landing on the forest floor looking melancholy. 

“I-I’d forgotten,” Natsu says quietly, glaring down at his feet like they’d personally wronged him. “How could I have forgotten?! How-how could I?”

He’s quiet for a while longer, negative emotions radiating off him in waves, before he speaks again. 

“I can’t ask a dead person, Happy. I don’t know how I could have managed to forget that.”


End file.
